DC's Titans
by Shadow knight39
Summary: A team gathered from the very edges of the Arrowverse by the mysterious empath Raven. Arsenal, Starfire, Kid Flash, and Miss Martian all work together with Raven in order to protect the world from something only they can truly face. These young heroes are not sidekicks or nobodies. They are... THE TITANS!
1. Chapter 1

**DC's TITANS**

CH-1: CALL TO ARMS PART:1

*The story opens onto a hellish scene of crimson flames engulfing a large delipidated city, crumbling at the seams with various demonic and strange creatures soaring through the now crimson sky as multiple shattered and destroyed towers float through the air with several dead and injured bodies lying on the ground.*

 _ **(The Realm of Azarath)**_

" _ **Why did it have to happen now? My home. Azarath."**_

*Far away on the destroyed steps of a charred and destroyed temple a large purple burst of light appeared leaving behind a tall woman covered in a dark blue cloak that covered her face in shadows aside from her bright blue eyes and grey skin with purple lips. Her eyes looked upon the ruins of the grand city with the various cloaked deceased men and women as the faint and weak voice of female could be heard close by alerting the young woman as the voice was calling out to her.*

" _R-Raven."_

" _ **No. Mother!"**_

*Yelled the woman now named Raven. Raven became engulfed in light once again as she reappeared beside a woman in a white and gold cloak, with porcelain like skin and pitch black hair lying underneath a small pile of rubble with pool of blood forming next to her side staining her white cloak as she began to bleed out from her stomach and arm. Raven fell to her knees and removed her hood revealing her shoulder length pitch black hair and the small red diamond engraved in her forehead. Raven's hands remove the rubble off of her mother's injured body and held the wound down with her black glove wearing hands. Raven's eyes began to glow black as energy began to flow around her hands until her mother's hand held hers and stopped her.*

" _ **M-Mother. What are you doing? Let me heal you!"**_

" _N-No Raven. You must leave. H-Hurry before he returns. F-Find the heroes that are destined to defeat him."_

" _ **The Titans? No! I can't, I won't abandon you to just die here because of my mistake."**_

" _You must my daughter. You must stop Trigon with the Titans. It is your destiny."_

*Tears began to well up in Raven's eyes as her mother's bloodied hand reached up and wiped them away as she began to slowly slip away from the grasp of life. Tears then fell from her eyes as she spoke softly.*

" _I love you Raven. B-But._ ***COUGH*** _Y-you must find them and fulfill your destiny. Remember what we taught you. And remember."_

*Her mother then placed her thumb on the diamond on her daughter's forehead as blue energy began to form around her palm.*

" _I will always love you."_

*Her mother then sent the pulse of magic into the gem causing strange images to flood Raven's mind of various individuals she'd never seen before along with moments of them together. One vision displayed a young caucasian man in a red and black uniform wearing a hood armed with a bow and arrow as he took down several criminals, the next one showed a young African American male wearing a yellow and red suit with a crimson lightning bolt symbol on his chest as he ran through the streets of a large city at high speeds as if he was living lightning before he ran in front of a bus saving a young girl who was about to be hit by the bus while riding her skateboard, the vision changed to show a African American woman no older than 22 working at a small bar wiping the counter and serving drinks before shifting to show her changing into a green skinned figure with strange dark blue armor/clothing with a large red 'X' plastered across her chest with a flowing red cape as she began to engage in combat against a fellow alien, the final vision depicted a small silver pod crashing down into a large and barren desert before large black vans arrived and soldiers came out of them and loaded the pod up into their vehicles as on their chest was a symbol detailing the 'D.E.O' symbol. Raven gasped as she came out of the visions and immediately began to question what she saw before looking down and seeing the dead body of her now deceased mother. Raven closed her mother's eyelids as she stood up and began to gather energy around her, she placed her hood back on as her eyes glowed bright purple with energy and she spoke.*

" _ **I understand now. If Trigon is to be defeated, then I must gather the Titans!"**_

*Yelled Raven as the light engulfed her teleporting her away from the ruined and charred city*

 _ **(Gateway City, CA)**_

*In the small city near the coast of Gateway City, CA the story shifts to reveal a large loft in a tall apartment building belong to 28-year old Roy Harper formerly known as Arsenal and once the partner to Star City's legendary Arrow who now lives in Gateway after faking his death in order to save the life of his mentor Oliver Queen also known as the Green Arrow. Roy who was currently deep within sleep began to stir and groan as nightmares and visions flooded his mind. One such vision depicted him as Arsenal once more on a team with a speedster in a yellow and red costume, a green skinned alien with a large red cape and a red 'X' across her chest, an orange skinned alien in a purple suit with green gems on her arms and boots with fiery hair firing green bolts of energy out of her hands as she flew through the sky, and Raven appeared in his vision flying above the team as they engaged in battle against a strange horde of red demons attacking them until a giant and nearly astronomically sized creature with two large deer horns forming a strange brown crown, four glowing orange eyes, blood red skin with large fangs peeking out of its mouth as its raises his large hand over the team of heroes as Roy is pinned down by the demons as the creature's hand grabbed Raven and set her ablaze causing Roy to scream before jumping up in his bed.*

"RAVEN!"

*Roy sat there in bed panting as he began to adjust himself as he walked away looking out over the window as he stood there in nothing but his boxers trying to calm himself down.*

"Damn. The same nightmare for every night for a week. What the hell is going on?"

*Says Roy as he tightened his fist and began to chug down a bottle of water until a giant explosion of light appears in the middle of his loft filling the area with smoke as Raven appears with her eyes glowing bright purple and energy flowing around her with her cloak flapping behind her.*

" _ **Roy Harper! What you have experienced are no mere nightmares. They are simply premonitions of things to come."**_

*Roy looked shocked as he fell to the ground in a panic as he soon focused on the image of the person behind him as he soon realized who it was.*

"Wait. R-Raven? You're the one from my dreams. That magic girl. A witch."

" _ **Hardly a witch. I am your friend Roy… and your future. Listen, Roy there a forces coming forth that demands the formation of the Titans. I invaded your dreams in order for you to get to know me and to know that when I first appear before you, it was to seek your aid."**_

*Roy struggled to stand up as he looked at Raven in awe as he looked at her.*

"I-I don't understand…"

" _ **And yet you still believe me Roy. you will trust me and do as I request."**_

*Raven's hand raises as a small ball of light exploded in front of Roy dropping two briefcases. One containing his Arsenal Suit and the other containing his Bow and Quiver full of Arrows.*

"What the?!"

" _ **If you wish to know more. Please meet me atop of the Jump City Tower. Bring your equipment. Please understand me and please trust me."**_

*Said Raven as she then vanished in a flash of light once again leaving Roy alone in his Loft once again allowing him time to stare down at his former uniform.*

 **(** _ **Central City, Missouri)**_

*In the large metropolitan city of Central City home to the twin speedsters The Flash and Kid Flash, a small scale bank robbery was occurring as a group of 5 men and women in motorcycle helmets and armed with various guns ran out of a bank and into a large white van as the alarm began to go off. They quickly threw their bags of cash into the van worried of the oncoming threat of the cities twin heroes.*

"Hurry up and get in before they…"

*Before the man could finish his sentence he was suddenly swept away by a blur of yellow and red leaving his gun behind. One of the other thieves raised their gun up out of fear as she was also swept away by the same blur before the remaining 7 huddled up together out of fear before in a second 3 more of their members were taken away by the blur.*

"Shit! I-It's them!"

Shut up and get in the van now!"

*Yelled one of the females as she and remaining members of their crew jumped into the van and started the car up before the blur returned once again racing around their car before leaving with the car no longer able to move as the tires were now gone and bricks were placed underneath the rims. It was then that the blur reappeared stopping in front of them revealing Kid Flash aka Wallace Rudolph West, sidekick of The Flash also known as Barry Allen and now his Brother in-law after his sister had married The Flash, with his arms crossed and a cocky smirk stretched across his face.*

"Now let's be honest. We all knew this was gonna happen so how bout you just put the guns down and I'll kick your asses gently."

"Screw that!"

*Yelled the female thief as she pointed her gun out the side window and began to open fire on the young hero only for him to suddenly disappear in a flash before he reappeared tapping her shoulder gaining her attention as he held his hand up and slowly let go allowing the bullets to slowly fall onto the floor.*

"Alright. I warned you."

*He said mailing as she vanished once again racing into the van and began to beat up the men & women in the back of the van before taking back the money and racing inside if the bank returning it and coming back to find the last remaining thief if trying to run away on foot. Kid Flash chuckled and ran forward as in a matter of seconds she and her crew were now tied up on the steps of CCPD tied up as Kid Flash stood smiling as the police took them away as Wally looked over to see his father Detective Joe West smiling and winking at him with the face of a proud father. Wally nodded and gave him a small gesture of respect before running off into the streets of Central City as his earpiece beeped alerting him of his ally and friend Cisco Ramon of STAR Labs, aka the hero Vibe, was contacting him. Wally stopped in a nearby alleyway as he pressed his earpiece and answered.*

"Yo Cisco. What else you got for me?"

" _Oh nothing cept the mention that you have classes tomorrow and should probably get back home before you end up sleeping in again and missing your lecture again."_

"Hey don't worry I can still go and do another lap around the city and get enough sleep. Besides with Barry and Iris on their Honeymoon someone needs to match Flash's daily quota."

" _Ughh fine. Hold on… Bam! There we go, report's coming in a grand theft auto. The car is a black Jaguar XKSS and was last spotted speeding down 10th and Main Street. If you hurry you can still catch it."_

"Piece of cake. Bet you $25 bucks I can have it done in less than a second."

" _You're on!"_

*Wally smirked and prepared to speed ahead only for him to suddenly hear a loud and painful sound as visions suddenly flooded his brain forcing him to his knees as he clenched his eyes shut before opening then at the sound of Roy's voice.*

" **Wally! Wally wake up come on!"**

"What the? Roy?! Wait. I've had this dream before."

*Wally looked around to find him in a large canyon fighting alongside the heroes seen in Roy's vision as they were currently witnessing Raven being held in claws of a giant red demon clenching his fist tighter as if trying the crush her every bone.*

"No! RAVEN!"

*He yelled as he ran ahead and up the wall of the canyon trying to use the combined power of his speed and momentum to almost glide across the sky with his hands stretched out to Raven before the vision fades away as Wally reawakens back in the alleyway in Central City as behind him a small explosion of light and smoke appears revealing Raven reaching her gloved hand out to him.*

" _ **Wallace West. I know what you saw and it was no dream."**_

"Raven? Y-You're actually real?!"

" _ **Yes I am, and so is your vision as it will come true. I am here to ask for your assistance please. Meet me in Jump City, California if you do wish to aid me. I hope I will see you there."**_

*She said as she vanished once again in a burst of light and smoke leaving Wally dumbfounded as he held his hand out the spot she had once been standing.*

" _Um… Wally?"_

*Said Cisco over his comm link. This brought Wally back down to Earth as he pressed his comm link and responded.*

"Huh? Oh yeah! I'm on it Cisco… I'll just. I'm sorry but I kinda have somewhere to be."

*He said as he immediately turned his comm link off and then ran forward towards the very city he would meet Raven.*

 _ **(National City, CA)**_

*Our story shifts over to the large city of National City home to the hero Supergirl,cousin to Superman, and one the cities with the highest alien population in the United States. But in a small corner of the city a young woman with short curly hair wearing a black leather jacket, grey turtleneck sweater, wool gloves, black jeans, and boots exited and locked the door to a small bar as she took her bag and walked away trying to warm herself up by running before she suddenly screamed and clutched her head as she began to see various images in her mind causing her eyes to glow red and for her consciousness to be transported elsewhere.*

" _ARAGH! WHAT'S HAPPENING!"_

*She screamed in her native Martian tongue as she awoke to find herself in her Green Martian disguise fighting along other individuals Two of which she recognized as Arsenal from Star City and Kid Flash from Central City bit with two others, a tamaranian woman with burning red hair firing bolts of energy destroying various flying monster like enemies that resemble demons only seen in Christian tales. M'gann began to look dumbfounded as Arsenal was suddenly pinned down by the very creatures and Kid Flash raced and leapt towards a giant crimson hand the held a young woman that she also recognized as the mysterious Raven whom she'd only seen in her dreams and was crushing her.*

"RAVEN! NO!"

*She yelled as she raced forward at her top speed ready to attack the figure as Raven looked at her and spoke.*

" _ **M'gann M'orzz."**_

*M'gann snapped back to reality as she quickly shifted into her Green Martian state growling as she gather power in her eyes ready to fight back only for Raven to suddenly appear in a flash of light and smoke like the others.*

" _ **M'gann M'orzz. It is time for me to ask for your assistance. The world will soon need your aid in preventing its greatest catastrophe. Please help me."**_

*M'gann thought back to her vision and how terrifying the threat and how real it was. She even knew that what she saw was now dream or hallucination. It was real. M'gann then took a breath and looked at Raven with kind/concerned eyes as she shifted back into her human form.*

"Very well. I shall help you Raven. But what do you need for?"

" _ **All of your questions will be answered in due time. But first you must come to Jump City before I can give you those answers."**_

*Raven said as she then vanished once again in a bright explosion leaving M'gann behind. The last martian female looked at her hand and transformed into her Martian state before flying away towards the location given to her by Raven.*

 _ **(Jump City Tower, CA)**_

*In the large city that was Jump City atop its largest & tallest structure the trio of heroes arrived as Kid Flash ran up the side of the building arriving as M'gann landed across from him causing him to whistle impressed.*

" _Wait. You're Kid Flash aren't you from Central City!"_

*Wally smiled as he rubbed the back of his head and smiled.*

"Guilty as charged. I see my reputation supersedes even Earth. That is, if you're actually an alien."

" _Which I am, and I've actually seen you in my dreams before."_

"Wait. Dream… Hold on."

*Wally looks at her as his eyes widen recognizing her as the Martian in his visions previously.*

"M'gann… right?"

" _And you are Wally West. I remember you from the dreams Raven gave me."_

"Wait. Raven? You saw her too?!"

" _Why yes. She came to me in my dreams repeatedly and you were in there along with two others."_

"Speaking of others. Where the hell is Raven and the other two? Since I know for a fact that if we're here, the other two should be here too?"

*It's then that a red and black arrow hits the roof of the building as it leaves a black cord to act as a zip line as Arsenal(Roy Harper) zips down the cord and lands onto the roof between the two young individuals. As he stands up and removes his hood revealing his masked face. He then looks over at Kid Flash and raises his brow before chuckling and holding out his hand.*

"I see that you're Kid Flash. Barry's finally gotten a partner huh? Wally right?"

*Kid Flash chuckled and took Arsenal's hand smiling.*

"Yeah and you're Arsenal. Roy. Oliver's talked about you before. A lot of good things too."

*It's then a bright explosion of light and black smoke erupts from the center of the trio of heroes as Raven appeared with her cloak surrounding her body and her eyes glowing with purple energy.*

" _ **You have all arrived. Thank you."**_

"You asked for our help Raven. As well as you having answers for why you asked us specifically for help and those visions."

*Asked Roy as he and the other Titans crossed their arms and looked at Raven who simply floated down and looked at the team she had gathered. She then raised her gloved hands and removed her hood revealing her hauntingly grey skin, long pitch black hair, shimmering blue eyes, a bright red diamond on her forehead, and her black colored lips as she looked at the Titans.*

" _ **I understand that you all must have questions and I can sense your thirst for answers. But please wait until I can fully answer your questions. For as of right now, one of us is missing and I cannot reach her without your aid. She needs your help."**_

" _Starfire. That's who it is isn't it Raven?"_

*Said M'gann as she stepped forward looking at Raven. Raven looked at M'gann and nodded in response. Raven then raised her hand and gathered dark energy around her hands forming dark blue energy orbs as the energy surrounded the group of young heroes and formed a giant vortex of black smoke as it shaped around the team and suddenly changed the area around them as all of the Titans suddenly felt a large shift in their body as they then all appeared inside of a large high tech facility with a large steel door with various dents banged into it from the inside as the team could hear the pain and anger filled screams of whatever was on the other side.*

" _ **There she is. Our final teammate needed to complete the Titans. Starfire."**_

*The room and hall around them began to shift and stretch apart as the entire group was suddenly dragged at high speeds through the high tech and strange area before arriving in the middle of a large desert militaristic base as they then notice above them the hero Supergirl flying through the air landing as she encounters the leader of the D.E.O. Hank Henshaw(aka Martian Manhunter the Last Son of Mars) and his ally Alex Danvers walking out to talk to her.*

" _J'onn?! Wait. Is this…"_

" _ **Yes. This is the D.E.O Headquarters. This is where we shall find the final Titan."**_

*Says Raven as the area around them once again shifts around till they're all once again standing on the roof of Jump City Tower as they begin to feel normal once again yet slightly lighter than usual. Raven then places her hood pack on as she looks at the Titans and begins to speak.*

" _ **Please Titans. I ask of you to aid in saving our fellow Titan from their grasps before it is too late. Once we are done. I will tell you everything and answer all of your questions."**_

*The trio of heroes look at each other in understanding as Arsenal walked forward and dropped his bow as he stood in front of Raven and spoke.*

"You promise to explain yourself once we save Starfire?"

" _ **Of course."**_

*Roy then crossed his arms and sighed as he turned to the other two and spoke before picking up his bow off of the floor.*

"Alright then I'm game. So then. You guys in?"

*He said looking at them as he held his hand out to the two. Kid Flash sighed and began to chuckle as he placed his hand onto Roy's smiling.*

"Alright. I'm in but as long as I get to make it back in time for class tomorrow."

*Raven then followed placing her gloved hand gently atop of the two's hands. M'gann then sighed and placed her hand atop of them as well as she smiled.*

" _You're lucky I only work nights."_

*The group of younger heroes smile as the sun slowly rises behind them over the horizon of Jump City.*

 _ **NEXT TIME: CALL TO ARMS PART-2/TITANS VS. THE D.E.O**_

 _ **[AUTHORS NOTES]**_

 **Hello everyone! Shadow knight39 here with a project I've been wanting to work on for a long time and that I have been working on. Now then I know there are questions but #1- This takes place in the same universe as Arrow, The Flash, Supergirl, and Legends of Tomorrow so maybe you can expect crossovers here and there. #2- Yes I realise I uploaded a previous Titans fanfic but I realised that I really disliked it. Especially since I was trying too hard to copy and or improve the New 52 Teen Titans series. But that series is irredeemable. So instead and decided to adapt it like the one true version of the Titans that encompasses everything that this team stands for. 1980's The New Teen Titans. #3- Yes I will include some elements from the 2003 cartoon but don't expect it to be a lot. I'll mostly draw from the comics and the Arrowverse for** **inspiration. And finally, #4- Yeah I will increase the cast of this team but hey if you want a character to show up and join or work with the Titans just mention it in the reviews or PM me.**

 **Now then I hope you all enjoyed this fan fiction and please leave a review. Shadow knight39 signing out.**


	2. Chapter 2

**DC's TITANS**

CH-2: CALL TO ARMS PART: 2

 _ **(DEO Underground Headquarters, CA)**_

 _*Our story begins within the former underground headquarters of the DEO(Department of Extraterrestrial Operations) which has now been seemingly abandoned by the organization in exchange for it's newly built headquarters in National City. But within the highly advanced government headquarters a loud and pain filled shriek fills the headquarters followed by the sound of steel crashing against steel. Soldiers run through the metallic hallways all armed to teeth with highly sophisticated weaponry. A loud and deafening alarm goes throughout the compound.*_

"Okay men. Johnson. Take a squad of 2 and check the right wing of the com…"

 _*Before the soldier could finish his command a blur of yellow and red with a trail of lightning following behind it suddenly sped by him sending him flying across the room and into the wall with a hard thud. The soldier groaned as he looked up to find the yellow boots of Central City's own Kid Flash who was smirking with his arms crossed and lighting radiating off of his yellow suit.*_

"Hey guys! Sorry for the possible broken jaw. Still trying to figure out the whole super speed punch."

"OPEN! FIRE! SECURITY BREACH!"

 _*The other soldiers aimed their guns at Kid Flash as they opened fire only for two long and stretched out green hands with dark blue sleeves appeared through the walls as they wrapped around two of the soldiers before slamming them into each other hard enough to knock them out. From the wall appeared Miss Martian in her Green Martian disguise floating above the ground as last member of the soldiers freaked out and was ready to open fire on Miss Martian only for a red and silver tipped arrow pierced his hand from above forcing him to drop his gun as he screamed out in pain at the sight of the arrow piercing his hand and causing a small stream of blood to flow from his hand.*_

"AARRRGHHH!"

 _*Then from the shadows above Arsenal, the former sidekick of Star Cities Arrow, dropped down landing a flying side kick across the soldier's face cracking his helmet and causing a small cracking sound to be heard from the man's jaw as he fell down onto the floor unconscious.*_

"Everyone alright?"

 _*Asked Arsenal as he removed the arrow from the soldier's hand causing Wally to wince and clutch his stomach at both the sight and sound of it occurring.*_

"Y-Yeah. I'm not gonna puke at all."

" **I am fine Arsenal."**

 _*A gunshot goes off hitting the ground in between Arsenal and Miss Martian as the injured leader of the squad of soldiers struggles to stand as he aims his pistol forward glaring at the group of superhumans, minus Arsenal, as he prepares to fire at Kid Flash who glares with lightning sparking in his eyes as he prepared to react only for a large black shadow in the form of a bird appears from behind him as it encompasses him with it's wings before it changes into Raven with her hands glowing with energy as they are placed over his ears as she speaks.*_

" _ **Please. Be calm and rest."**_

 _*The soldier's eyes roll to the back of his head as he drops his gun and flops over onto his stomach as Raven floats down and lands looking forward to the trio consisting of a meta-human, human, and Martian, that made up her team. The Titans. Roy walked over and checked the man's pulse and release a sigh of relief as the man was okay just unconscious. Roy stood and looked around as he pointed to Kid Flash and Miss Martian.*_

"Wally. You and M'gann search the compound for the security room and shut down any and all security systems you can find. Raven and I will go and search for Starfire in the meantime."

 _*Wally raised his brow and crossed his arms while looking at Roy with a puzzled face*_

"Wait a second. Since when were you the guy in charge of things?"

" **Well he has been doing this hero thing longer than you or I Wally."**

"Yeah but…"

"Okay listen we can discuss who's in charge later but right now you and Wally are our fastest and Raven is the only one who knows where Starfire is. So can you please just go and disable the security?"

 _*Wally tapped his foot as he sighed and ran off speeding through the compound as M'gann flew after him leaving Roy and Raven alone as they went to opposite direction to search for their last teammate. All the while inside of a chamber Starfire, aka Koriand'r, was struggling to break from her bindings as she growled causing her eyes to glow green.*_

" _ **RELEASE ME! RELEASE ME NOW! RAVEN!**_

 _*She screamed in her native tongue. This caused Raven to wince her eyes to glow as she followed Roy floating above the ground.*_

" _ **She's close. I can sense her anger and frustration even here. She's ready to be freed."**_

"Then we best not keep her waiting. Come on."

 _*Roy and Raven moved quickly through the DEO compound before stopping at the sound of a loud boom followed the entire compound shaking with a crash preceding it. Roy presses his forehead trying to contact M'gann knowing of Miss Martian's telepathic capabilities.*_

' _M'gann are you and Wally okay? What was that noise?'_

' _ **Yes Roy. Wally and I are fine but I sense something approaching the base at high speeds. It's gonna arrive so-'**_

* _CRASH!_ _Roy and Raven stopped in the hall as they could feel the earth around them shake violently before Roy turned to Raven and said.*_

"Don't worry. I'll go and check on Wally and M'gann. You need to go and rescue Starfire so that we can go."

 _*Raven nodded in response as she and Roy went their separate ways. Raven flew down the halls of the building as the sound of explosions and destruction, paired with the smell of smoke and fire, followed her through the military base before she reached her destination. Raven stood before a large metallic door which she could tell was made out of Osmium, the densest metal humanly attainable. Raven knew that even with her magical powers it would take several hours to break down the door and with the sounds of carnage growing ever louder and closer she knew she was on a very short time table. Thus, the mystical young woman floated above the ground and began to meditate before spawning forth a large black and purple bird made of shadows and black energy that flew through the metallic door and successfully made it through where it came face to face with an orange skinned alien with a steel mask that covered her entire head along with her strange purple full body suit that left nothing to the imagination and adorned with green gems on her wrists, hips, and in the center of her chest that somehow highlighted her large bust. Starfire was also sadly bound in chains hooked to the other ends of the large and pitch black room holding her suspended above the 's spirit construct grew 10 times in size to the point where the already massive room could barely hold it. Raven's construct then turned pitch black as it consumed the entire room cutting Starfire's chains as the room was now pitch black. Free of her chains, Starfire slowly began to remove her mask revealing her beautiful orange face, green eyes, and bright red hair that flickered like flames. Her face was injured and seemingly drained of life as her eyes held a look of sadness and desire as she looked around her and was horrified as her prison cell had seemingly changed to a large and war torn village set ablaze as winged reptilian like creatures armed with gold staffs flew down from the pitch black sky filled with giant warships armed with cannons that fired beams of light creating more destruction. Starfire could only watch as she struggled to stand up.*_

 **"No. Everyone? PLEASE! NO! NOOOO!"**

 _*Screamed the Tameranean as her eyes began to flood over with tears as those matching her skin color and description could be seen being dragged out of their homes and huts before being bound by the reptilian aliens or being killed in front of their families. Starfire cried as he could see the largest structure, a castle that seemed to pierce the heavens, was blasted away by their cannons. The landscaped changed to show Starfire as a child, no older than 5, in chains screaming at the top of her lungs in her language as the reptilian creatures dragged her away into one of their ships as she could see a shadow covered figure in royal garbs smirking as she was dragged away. Starfire cried out.*_

 **"Sister? SISTER! PLEASE STOP THIS! PLEASE HELP ME!"**

 _*Her cries fell on deaf ears as the area changed once again showing an older Starfire, now 10 years old, curled up in a corner of a cold and disgusting cell as guards arrive and attempt to drag her out before being attacked by her as one guard fell by her clawing him in the eye. She ran down the halls of the prison as her other prisoners cried out in response, cheering on the young alien slave before being silenced by the sounds of a beam hitting Starfire in the chest and sending her flying. Standing above her was a reptilian female in golden armor, black scales, and red eyes armed with a blaster.*_

 _ **"Did you really think it would be that easy slave? HA! When will you realize that we own you now and you will never escape!"**_

 _*Starfire growled as her younger self was then stepped on by the female reptilian. Older starfire went to attack the vision of her past only for the area to change once again showing her child self being experimented on while still conscious as her cries irradiated to every corner of the space ship. Starfire fell to her knees as she tightened her fists and screamed out in rage releasing a giant stream of blinding green energy causing the area around her to vanish as she then found herself back in her 10 year old body strapped into a metal spacepod that had crash landed and was surrounded by D.E.O. agents armed with blasters. She growled as she how they were no different than her captors thus she screamed and began to attack them in rage firing beams of green energy at them and sending some flying with her punches and kicks before being knocked out by a blue and red blur. She then looked at her hands and saw how much her body had matured. She then looked around and saw that she had crash landed in the outskirts of a town called Hatton Corners. The room around her reverted back to the large cell she was confined to for 37 years as she fell to her knees. Standing in front of her was an astral form of Raven floating and looking down at her.*_

" _ **Hello Koriand'r. I'm sorry it took us so long to reach you."**_

 _ **"Raven? Where am I? Where are the Titans?"**_

" _ **We are here to rescue you Koriand'r. But we must hurry before-"**_

 **CRASH!**

 _*The sound of an explosion knocked Starfire back as her cage was now dented as Raven's telepathic connection to Starfire thus causing her soul self to retreat back to her body as Starfire could barely see what was going on outside from a small crack formed in the door that held her inside. She could see a blur of blue and red speeding by sending Kid Flash slamming into the steel door creating an even bigger dent.*_

 _ **"No more."**_

 _*A giant explosion went off shattering the steel door revealing the Titans, Kid Flash seemingly unconscious and under some rubble, Raven on the floor groaning and struggling to stand, Arsenal don't the floor holding himself up with his bow, and Miss Martian being held up by the collar by a blonde haired female in a blue costume with a red skirt, boots, and a yellow and red 'S' shield on her chest. Her eyes glowed bright blue as they irradiated heat signifying she'd blasted the door in two. Star fire roared as she flew forward and landed a powerful punch across the female's face sending her flying through several walls as blood dripped from Starfire's knuckles as green energy sparked from her eyes.*_

 ** _"No more cages! No more PRISON!"_**

 _*She roared as she took off towards her opponent as the chapter ends there.*_

 ** _CHAPTER 3: STARFIRE'S RAGE!_** ** _STAR FIRE VS. SUPERGIRL_**


End file.
